Invisible Li(n)es
by skullwings
Summary: "We understand how dangerous a mask can be. We all become what we pretend to be." Everyone tells lies. It's not a big deal if nobody gets hurt, right? Sora does the same thing-only to let it get out of hand. With him being unable to distinguish between the truth and the deception he's spouted, events start to unravel at the very things Sora's hiding. (AU; various ships)
1. Prologue

I'm not the type to regret things. My motto: live fast and enjoy things while they last—make every second count. You wouldn't think a guy like me would have a care for the past; you can't be hung up on stupid mistakes. At least, that's the mindset I had befor—

_Fingers failing to move the pen a letter more, the tip had ceased moving on the paper, which was shortly crumbled after. All the while, the author opted to leave his initial draft from being seen. Then came the obnoxious tearing of another paper that filled half the classroom, which caught the eyes of his neighbors._

And here is where I would offer some seemingly wise quote, only to have it contrast it to my situation at hand. Sorry, I'm outta stock of "picture-frame quotes"—check back next Thursday; in the meanwhile, help yourself to the new shipment of sarcastic quips I've to offer you. Due to an old coot making something so dull and pointless that was originally intended as extra-credit now a mandatory assignment, the shipment of witty remarks just won't stop coming, folks! Get them in unlimited stock for the simple price of allowing me to pass this paper with so many flying colors, it would put the leaders of a gay pride parade to shame.

I call upon you, dear readers, to help me get a decent grade as I try to pass this godforsaken class that I know will prove to be totally and completely worthless in my life. So readers—Riku and Kairi—I believe it's only fair that you do me this favor after I have saved you both plenty a time and occasion.

So sign at the signatures below, and our little deal will be made legit and certifiable.

_ Even among passed hesitant glances from both of his childhood friends as they read his offer on the lined paper, that cheeky smirk of the brune's had yet to cease. It absolutely couldn't falter. Though it was a skill he had, at this point, mastered to perfection; and as such, it was a grand help to assure people (as well as himself) that things were alright (even when they could be far from it). _

While my friends have long accustomed to this slightly snarky side of me, it would make some of the people around me gape with open mouths if they heard me make remarks like in the note I passed to Riku and Kairi. Why? I honestly can't answer that; maybe it's the fact that they always expect me to be static and act the same ever since I was 14 and forever stay optimistic and plucky. If anything, that's just a front I put on to get by (it isn't that hard parading as something else). Kairi and Riku can sense something is off whenever I do this, and I just pass them a glance as if to say, "It's just for show." I'm not complaining by any means though—it's a benefit for both me and the people that don't know me. Plus, it wasn't a complete sham. There were times when I could be genuine.

However, it's not only strangers that I restrain myself in front of. Even in front of my close friends, there were some things that I wouldn't let slip out. Wearing masks isn't all that hard: you just slip it on right before your audience takes note and have at it. So what difference would a couple of different faces be? After all, didn't I have a right to keep some things to myself? Everyone has more than their fair share of secrets that they would like to keep under lock and key.

In my case, I was almost careless enough to let it slip away in that first draft—I had no idea what I was doing. It felt _natural _to talk to my friends about my past, even if I didn't realize that I was opening up about a secret that would totally wreck my relationship with these people. While being "normal" wasn't a task too difficult, having a problem of that caliber and trying to fix it took more than a simple apology or explanation. I doubt they would take mine in prison. I honestly don't know what to do if people knew what I was really like. While I put on many faces, seeing Riku's and Kairi's react to my secret are ones I'd prefer never to see.

So that's why I'm totally fine. Pretending and lying—it's not all that bad if it's to protect yourself, right?

* * *

A/N: First Kingdom Hearts fic, as well as the first on this account! Ah, I'm so excited! This is only a prologue obviously, but it hints only at a miniscule amount of things that are to come! Any kind of positive feedback are well appreciated! Thank you in advance for taking the time to read! uwu


	2. Masquerade

Regardless of the many fronts I put up, there was one thing that would forever remain true: the undeniable and resolute fact that I downright despised English. When has there ever been a life-or-death situation in which I would have to analyze the "role" of all of the characters in a story to keep my head attached to my neck? It's pointless. Though personally, I think it's mainly the teacher I can't stand—and you know the type: the one that makes you detest the whole subject in general. Sure, maybe if I had gotten that young and fresh out of college babe to talk about rhetoric, I wouldn't mind as much. However, I was fine with arguing with the Devil's advocate; I made it my personal mission to make this woman's life hell. After all, no one could explain how the instructor could loathe a student that receives high marks consistently and gets nothing but the best of praise from the rest of the faculty—that's my little secret.

Point being, she couldn't stand me and I her. A person's tone can reveal more about them than you would think. Muscles always went stiff when she was near, and there was this stench that lingered about whenever she was close, and her lack of personal hygiene aside, her snide little comments were the things that made me want to slip a careless foot right in front of her. They were always subtle little remarks with pretense faces that made me want to take a vow to never lie again—not if it meant (essentially) doing the same thing she did.

Needless to say, my eyes never moved from the lower right-hand corner that displayed the time on the television screen.

Seven minutes and counting..and then my weekend would begin.

I tried to do the math in my head: how much longer would I have to put up with this hag? The first semester was near its end, so four more months was in store for me.

The thought made my stomach squirm uneasily.

"Sora.

Hearing my name, I chanced a look to the right, seeing that one of my friends was just as ready to go home as I was. He and I exchanged mutual looks of wanting to storm out of this godforsaken classroom and away from this lunatic. Apart from having a common enemy, I've known the guy almost my whole life; we grew up together on the same island with Kairi when we were much younger—until my family moved to Hollow Bastion a couple of years ago for my dad's work. It didn't take long for my friend to follow suit, and he wasn't the only one. Months after I had moved, there had been a toxic waste spill that managed to get into the water plants. I'm not sure of all of the details, but to sum it all up, that place is a ghost town now, save for the native islands that refuse to leave. Majority of the folk there went here (as it's a more lively city), but I heard of a couple of people going the opposite way to Twilight Town.

You would think I would be happy he came back. Best friends reunited after what seems like eternity—it's only natural, right? Yet, I felt something had changed. But how? We acted the same way we used to—even tell the ridiculously lame jokes that always had us in hoots and thinking back to the past where we used to sneak away to the island at night just to feel some kind of cheap thrill. Even with all of that, something was missing. Or maybe it had changed.

We did change. Though for now, I'm keeping the truth hostage and comfortably burying it in a 10-meter pit. Each time we interacted, I was consequently trying to crack the DaVinci code in my head while Riku was being led astray by the plucky grin I wore often around my friends. I'll admit—I thought he would get sharper over time to pick up on it a little (hey, maybe I even hoped for him to get that something was wrong); but then again, I didn't expect to be living a lie to my best friend either.

"Yo, Sora—you okay?"

Though even lies weren't completely perfect.

"Uh..uh, yeah. I..think I fell asleep with my eyes open.."

Cue the haughty scoff that would make way for that 'How are you 18 years old and still manage to act like you're 14—God only knows' glance. This was a look that had stayed (and probably would stay) with him as long as I was around.

"That's hardly surprising—though I guess it's a good indicator of your morale."

"My morale?" He sounded bizarre when he phrased it like that. "Don't tell me you've been keeping tabs on me like Roxas does?"

"As if. You aren't worth the time and effort."

"God forbid I be too dull for his Majesty." An eyeroll showed my utmost sincerity. "Though did you hear anything from Roxas?"

"What do you mean? Shouldn't you know what's going on?"

"Just because we live together doesn't mean I get access to what's going on inside his head. Guy still acts like a total stranger to me."

My questionable relationship with Roxas never failed to amuse Riku. He definitely got satisfaction from being filled in on my estranged filial relationship. Though for now, there wasn't any snarky comment to be found. It took half a minute of silence for me to pick up on it.

"I've got it. The miracle solution is—"

"Riku, perhaps you would like to inform the rest of the class of this stupendous remedy you've found?" The voice boomed from behind us; though all I heard was pig yelps and shrieks coming from her mouth. Even then, there was no denying that Riku's face was one that needed to be enlarged, printed, framed, and hung up on a bulletin for the whole city to see. I couldn't hog all of the mirth—I'm a charitable guy.

"I'd..rather not, ma'am."

"Shame. I was so forward to seeing it could cure my classroom of the echoes of what sounds like you and your buddy's voices just bouncing off of the walls. Because I manage to hear it in class all the time."

Respectively, there were matching looks of disgust when she turned her back to us.

Being released liberated my body and soul—the weight was gone and Friday had finally came. My conversation with Riku picked up where it left off after we had passed the southern gates of the school.

"Why don't you just talk to Roxas? It's not like you're scared to approach him, right?" He looked at me like that was the first thing I should have done in the first place. As if.

"No, I'm not scared to talk to him—"

"Then what's stopping you? The guy's your brother—technically."

That's only the same question I've been asking myself for three years. Better late than never, Riku. "It's nothing big, so don't worry about it. Do you at least know where he went?"

"Doesn't he typically go to that ice cream shop on Fridays?"

"I just told you I don't even know the guy that's staying in my house—why would I know where he goes afterschool?"

"Hell if I know, Sora. Fix your family drama and I'll come over later." Turning tail, he was already off in the other direction. I voiced aloud that I didn't recall inviting him over in the first place; he was some distance away, but definitely within earshot and feigned. I knew he could hear—he was just acting like he couldn't.

Even if I went home in that moment, Roxas would continue to agitate my mind and put me in a funk. Going along with Riku's clue, I made way to the outskirts of town to find that shop. It was impossible to miss: the word 'Briskee's' was blatantly lit up for the whole suburbs to see with a neon white so bright it could almost blind someone; the exception was the 'i', which was actually an ice-cream cone with an ultramarine swirl on top, glazed and all (who would ever want to eat blue ice cream?). It stood on a corner of a residential street, so it was bound to have a continuous flow of clients, though not one of the included the blond I was looking for. As I got closer, I realized that the head of hair that I almost mistook for a flying crimson fern was the worker himself, and possibly another thing that would draw in customers. His name was Alex. Alexis. Maybe Alek?

"Hey Alexius." If I didn't try, I would never succeed.

"Look, kid," The lanky but limber body had to crouch within the shop (which looked more like the inside of a freezer) because of his beanstalk stature. "I'm even wearing a name tag today because I knew you would fail again. It's not that difficult. Axel: A-X-E-L."

"Okay, Alicia." It was always fun to tease him, even if he was a walking tower. He didn't have any customers at the time, so I felt more than free to harass the ice cream man. "Hey, has my..has Roxas been here yet?"

"Blondie?" Pursing his lips as he mused momentarily, a nod then came. "Yeah, he stopped by for a bit to chat me up. Why do you ask?"

I couldn't tell him what was really going on. "Ma just wanted both of us home for something and he isn't picking up his phone."

"Personally, I don't care for such lame excuses; but whatever, if you feel the need to lie, that's on you." Exhaustion wore at his glabella to form folds in between his eyebrows. Already, I could see his true age start to show in those wide creases that stretched across his forehead. "I saw him turn right, ice cream in hand. Now buy something."

"What? Why should I?"

"I gave you the info you asked for. There's a price for items even beyond the typical stock—don't let the uniform fool you—I'm a man of all trades."

I complied. I had no choice. This guy was one that would hound and haunt someone until the farthest reaches of the Earth, through time and space, and follow them into the afterlife to get his exact payment. So out went 450 munny for a triple-scoop of key lime with that weird cerulean flavor in the middle. In the very least, Axel's price wasn't all that bad for what I got.

Following his advice, I found that he was telling the truth—but I didn't like it. Roxas had his back facing me, but the man in front of him was the source of my discomfort. It only took a single glance for me to feel that I wouldn't like this guy. Everything about him just made me uncomfortable—like I was wearing a suit full of live mosquitos. There was that inexplicable itch that would need the sharpest of claws to carve at, because I couldn't reach it. It wasn't so much about his looks or the things he wore. His face alone was enough to trigger that sole churn in my gut that I knew well enough to distinguish that he was to be avoided.

_A chuckle—directed at me—is that a challenge?_

Apparently, I wasn't the only one who took note of this; Roxas inquired about it, though I turned tail before he shifted to see what that man was staring down. What a freak. My retreat was hardly at all welcomed when I came across the shopkeeper again

"Ooh, did you strike out there, tiger?"

"Wow, Holmes, I'm so surprised you can see through my façade. And here I was thinking you couldn't read my face. Though next time, do note that my face isn't an open invitation for you to comment." I could have done without his words, especially when it came from someone who looked like a potential pedophile (and that work attire didn't do him any justice).

I soon figured that even if I didn't want to talk to him, I had to. That man was too suspicious to be lingering around in a neighborhood like this. Axel would have seen anyone so creepy go through, right? "Since you have the best detective skills around, mind telling me why there's a junkie around here who looks like his hair job went bad? Maybe you could refer your stylist to him."

"Uh-oh, he's getting feisty folks." Despite the fact the grown man before me was mocking a microphone with a waffle cone, it seemed that Riku wasn't alone in terms of: being a sadist and taking pleasure from my misfortune; and acting a fool at the most inopportune time.

"Have you got anything important to say or do you just like hearing yourself talk?" Opting to scale down on my tone a little, I took my place on top of the counter, only to be pushed off by a freakishly large hand.

"You're not wiping your ass on this surface that was just Clorox'd before you showed up." With a huff, a wet-wipe quickly scrubbed the spot where my buttocks sat. "Anyway, you're probably talking about one of Hollow Bastions infamous creeps—would you believe me if I said it was like they had their own organization?"

Under my breath, there were words that more or less uttered that Axel would fit right in, but the sharp glare he shot me was proof he caught every word. Not to mention I could hear the faint whisper of "You little shit." trail under his breath.

"I'll still need more details about said freakshow. You have every kind imaginable in this town." Axel spoke as if he knew these individuals personally.

Pausing a moment to recollect, I let the words fall out of my mouth: "He was bizarre from the start. The man had this pastel blue hair and I saw a weird mark on his face—though I was too far to make it out. I don't know which was eerier: the fact that he was talking to Roxas as if he knew him or the smirk he gave me. I swear, I was _this_ close to saying something-"

"Wait, he was with Roxas?"

There had been a visible change in his demeanor. Those words alone clearly showed what was on his mind, and his face painted me a picture as to what he felt. Honestly, you think a grown man would do better to guard against himself—anybody could see that he was now distracted; it led me to wonder: what exactly did he feel for Roxas? Why? And how?

Maybe I was jealous. After all, if a complete stranger can have more emotions for someone than that own person's brother, then are they really suited to be family in the first place? I know it's not a position one willingly chooses, but I did. There's always been my share of regrets and shame hovering over me of how thankless I had been. Asking for someone like Roxas was what I yearned for day and night (which sometimes I even prayed for good luck). So what right do I have (if any) to suddenly resend that wish? What I asked for had been granted, hadn't it?

So how did I manage to royally screw both of us over to the point where we say less than 10 words a day to each other? That's less than that previous sentence. We don't interact whatsoever. We are both independent and take care of our own affairs. It was scarily bizarre how akin we were; so I guess in that sense, anyone who could tolerate me at home had a well-toned patience, even though Roxas was better off than I.

The only thing I could do was keep an eye on him from afar and act only if there was no other way. He didn't ask for me in his like so I'll ignore my "wish" and do what's best in his favor. However, I wasn't the only one who had this kind of mindset.

"You definitely didn't mention Roxas before." Axel looked as if he was to scold me any second now. I would have to ask him about Roxas at a later time. Once more, his face reflected what he was thinking, and even I could see he eventually realized I didn't mean to omit Roxas on purpose—I was going to get to that part eventually.

"Who is he, Axel?" His reaction told me he knew the bizarre man; and he only found it paramount to response when Roxas was mentioned.

"His name is Saïx, and that's all you're getting today. Well, that, and you had best stay away from him." It wasn't like him to be so vague. Unless he was going to pull some "salesman" BS any second now; so what was stopping him? Roxas was important to him, wasn't he?

Even if I had to burn out his last nerve, I would pry out the answers one way or another, and that included going to some extents to get them. "You clearly know this man and what he's capable of. You sure you want him to linger around Roxas? Do you honestly just not care or is that your horrible attempt at being flippant?"

It was possible, even after three years, for me to surprise myself. Axel was no different in terms of reactions. Over the course of the years, this kind of thing had been more frequent. Naturally, I did my best to repress that particular facet of mine. Sometimes, it occasionally slipped out; when it did, I realized that I got edgier and I was dangerously close to severing a relationship I had with someone.

For a moment, Axel was blank. Not a word, so apparently my own were enough to shut him up. However, that would last (as I soon found out). "He won't do anything to Roxas—that's my word."

I thanked my previous self for choosing to wear a hoodie, as it hid the really peculiar goosebumps I got when he said that. He kept continuing to surprise me. Just a minute ago, he was shook up, only to bounce right back. He had tenacity; I had to give him that.

"Look," The thin and flimsy streaks of auburn hung down the sides of his face when he shifted closer to speak. From his hushed tone, he was aware that Saïx was within earshot. "You're right to be careful of him. I'm not going to tell you what he did—"

"Not that I was asking." Just had to correct him. Being too curious of him wouldn't aid me at all. All I asked for was his name—the rest I could figure out on my own.

"But I am going to tell you that your intuition is right if it's got you wary. And you're not the only one who dislikes the current scenery; but alas, I am but a mere dairy-dealer, giving sweet frozen treats to people of all ages."

"You're not acting because you sense no danger. That, and the duty of being the ice-cream bearer had you in check."

"Hey, someone's gotta protect this valuable cargo." Said cargo (which went by unpaid) went into his mouth. It was the same peculiar flavor I order earlier, which honestly wasn't all that bad. Salty..but sweet.

There was something in the look Axel gave me that suggested that there was some mutual ground between us, but I was trying to figure out which plane exactly that was. However, I didn't stress about it. It was strangely alleviating and was enough to persuade me into thinking he wasn't lying. I didn't trust him, but I believed he wasn't deceiving me either.

"You got my number?" The question came out so suddenly I didn't pick up on it until a full minute later.

"Huh?"

"So we can text?" The man tapped on his Android impatiently. "Roxas gave me yours in case his phone died."

"Oh..no, I don't think I have yours. But why?"

"Why do you think?" Azure eyes flitted to stare me down as a nimble hand took my cell and fingers went to work in putting in his number. "Let the gears in your brain work some, dear Sora."

I went quiet for what seemed like the first time that whole evening. From not talking, I was able to sort out my thoughts and then understand what Axel was trying to say. "You really think things can take a turn for the worse?"

"Better safe than sorry, friend. Though let's hope it doesn't come to that. But I gotta admit, I feel pretty damn sneaky tiptoeing around like this." Cheeky grin in place, the man showed his childish flame to him. Jeez, it took a lot of energy just by talking to him. How does Roxas do it?

"Anyway, about Roxas—"

"What about me?"

The change in voice put me on edge, with relief quickly easing me (somewhat). I stared into my reflection, but lost the contest and had to spin little white threads to keep up my cool. "You didn't pick up your cell. Your pal and I were just wondering where you went."

"I was trying to find Olette's new house, but I got lost. I was supposed to meet with her for an assignment."

"On a Friday?" Snickering aloud, the shopkeeper couldn't restrain himself sometimes. "Please, even I know that's a load of bull."

"What? It's true!"

Even among mock fights and cheeky smiles, I tried not to automatically suspect him. Maybe he really was going to see Olette..

"You mentioned her new house," Axel refused to get off the topic. "But nobody moved by over here."

"Don't be such a smartass."

"I'm serious—this road is the only way into the neighborhood and there has yet to be any kind of vehicle that would fit that occasion."

_Only way in?_

However, Roxas was just as stubborn as his friend and refused to let this go. "You might have looked away at the time she drove in!"

"Doubt it, buddy. Considering the kids of such a tiny community would have noticed it earlier than I. That, and they would have told me all about it. And don't even get me started on how they can talk—"

Somehow, I think Axel might have picked up some of their traits.

Cutting him short, I wanted to get this over with. "What's her address?"

"341 Hydrangea Drive."

"But that's in Southern Shores."

"No, I'm pretty positive that it's in Northern Shores."

"This is Northern Shores!"

"Exactly!"

"No, Roxas, you gotta go to Southern Shores!"

"No, because this is Northern Shores!"

"Actually, Sora here is right." Axel really prided himself on making perfect introductions (and re-introductions) "You've always been calling it Southern Shores when it's in fact, the opposite."

Safe to say, Roxas didn't appreciate this any. "Why didn't you tell me then?"

"Because I knew it would be worth saving up for a priceless event as such."

Their bicker and mock classic sit-com wrap-up was almost enough to make the night right. How badly I wanted to believe that. The sole thing I would ask for as a gift is ignorance, fully and pure. If I had it, I wouldn't have these suspicions of nearly everyone who passes by me being out to get me or bring me down. It drains me to have to be on my guard constantly while consequently parade with a grin at all times.

My salvation and peace of mind were stolen from me and now the sole things I'm limited to doing are: deceive; despair; and probably end up dying wishing for something so futile. Whether it's this false hope or some unknown masochist inside that I possess that's continuing to make my body move, I'm not sure. Don't be surprised—wearing different faces does not make you omniscient by any means: you have my word on that.

So I live in the present, though my feet are sinking in the steps I took, and the next ones are far too steep for me to climb. Though it's futile, I have no other option. I can't get caught. I can't hint at what I know. I can't give away the slightest piece of information, because it'll be all over then. While I have skill, it's only to lay low for now. I didn't plan on any of this happening: the constant prevaricating around; suspecting people I haven't even met; being wary of my own family (if you could call him that?).

But in the end, it's all a small price I have to pay. I made no progress over these three years: I have a debt to pay, and an obligation to fulfill. Until those two are done, I can't chance anything; so I'll keep lying a little more, I'll continue to stay cautious and I'll wear that smile on my face.

After all, who would ever suspect someone smiling?

* * *

A/N: Hello again! This is Silas reporting in with the second chapter! The delay was caused by me starting college, so in the future, it will take roughly a week to churn out an update. Anywho, there are various hints and foreshadows placed in here, so if you've a sharp eye, you might have seen them! As always, reviews/follows/feedback is appreciated! uwu


End file.
